


Intensive Training

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Training, Vaginal Sex, park, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Always eager to improve, Chie decides to bring someone along for her latest training session. In the end she works up more of a sweat than what she expected.





	Intensive Training

After a long day of classes nothing helps Chie relax more than to practice her kicks at the park.

Sure that sounds counterproductive, heating herself up to cool down but Chie finds it relaxing to work off all her pent up energy by going to the park and practicing her kicks. The fact that it helps hone her skills is just an added bonus to her already rewarding practice.

This time however, Chie decided to bring you along so she could practice the control of her kicks. She didn't want to find herself losing her balance or going to far.

So to practice her control, Chie had you stand in place as she kept kicking her leg out in your direction with the intent to hold herself back from actually hitting you. Sometimes she managed to succeed whereas others ended with you getting booted in the jaw.

You was thankful that she soon decided to end the training session, even if it was just because it was getting late rather than the fact that you would be comatose with one final kick to the face.

"Oh man that was useful, I feel more in control in my kicks, than ever now, thanks" Chie said with pumped up fists as she looked to you as you was laying flat out on the ground groaning with thanks that it was all over.

"Hey, are you alright? Did I kick you too hard?" Chie asked and you just groaned again before sitting yourself up against the tree that was behind you, rubbing your jaw a little as it still hurt but thankfully there wouldn't be any bruising from the kicks you recieved to the face.

"Hey, seriously I owe you for this, not many people agree to train with me" Chie said as she sat to your side.

You let out a sarcastic groan of how you wonder why everyone would make the sane decision of turning down the offer of training with Chie, you groaning again before falling so your head landed on the brunette's lap and her face lit up with a blush at this.

She asked if you would move but you kept your head in her lap, her legs proving to be a nice cushion to rest yourself.

"Uh, I uh, ugh" Chie sputtered before looking away from you with red cheeks, you commenting how her legs were so soft ,along her blush even more.

Chie looked back to you as you looked to her before she looked around, she said that someone could see you like this but nobody was around so you didn't rush to sit up again as you just continued to lay with your head in Chie's lap.

Then you rubbed her thighs and said how they were so soft which made Chie shove you away more forcefully than what she intended.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked in a panic as you sat up again, saying you was fine but that turned out to be a lie as you fell against Chie which made land on her back with you atop her.

She was blushing even brighter than before as she looked at you, your face in her chest before you pushed yourself up.

You looked down st the blushing Chie, the awkwardness of the situation not lost to you and so you apologised but she said it was fine seeing she did go a bit full force when she practise her kicks. Her was was bright red as she said all this before you stood up and offered a hand to help Chie up.

As the two of you stood up, Chie again thanked you for helping her train as yiu was dusting yourself down before lifting your head to face her just as she went to peck your cheek as a means of thanks.

You suddenly turning meaning her lips landed against yours.

Both of your eyes widened as yiu looked to each other but the both of you were in a frozen state that made neither of you pull away.

In fact, as seconds went by the two of you went to lean in to the kiss even more.

Chie has never been a romantic person so her actions were a bit sloppy, lacking percision as she tried to hold the kiss before pulling away with her face being bright enough to light up the whole street with how red she was in the cheeks.

Why was she so flustered, sure it was a bit of an embarrassing mistake but she would have probably brushed it off if...if it was someone other than you.

Chie looked to you as your kiss parted before looking away as she apologised, saying she would make it up to you for all she did.

You knew exactly what Chie could do to make it up to you and with a surprise to even yourself at your own actions, you pressed Chie to the tree behind her and kissed her again which made her eyes widen once more and her face burn up to near molten levels of heat.

But again she leaned into the kiss with sloppiness that matched the last but at least this time she got the hang of it a little.

Chie let you hold her against the tree as the two of you kissed, both wondering what compelled you to pin her like this but neither wanted to part.

You eventually broke the kiss to look into her brown eyes before apologising for just pushing her against the tree like that but achieve said it was fine, she even stopped you as you went to step back. You looked back into her eyes as she was blushing brightly before she looked around.

Nobody was about so Chie had a proposition for you, to make up for her kicking you in the face so many times.

"How about we train a little more? But not with my kicks I mean, it's just ten two of us here" she spoke quietly before reaching for the zip on her jacket and pulling it down to open it as she looked to you again.

"If you want to that is" she said and your body made you answer before your brain could come up with a coherent sentence.

You pushed against Chie as your lips locked to hers again and she was happy to lean into the kiss as you rubbed the leg which she lifted up, yiu catching it and rubbing her thigh which made her breath hitch a little.

You even lifted your hand up to her shirt cladded chest and massaged it which made Chie let out a soft moan her eyes closed.

You contend to run her covered chest before making Chie's eyes open again as you suddenly pulled up her top and her bra went up as well to free her breasts which you then got a hands on feel for her chest...and she didn't hate it, she actually enjoyed having you touch her like this before Chie suddenly spun the two of you around so you was backed to the tree.

The titled "spunky dragon with deadly legs" looked at you with blushing cheeks before going down to her knees where she unzipped your pants and reached into your boxers to pull out your erect length.

Chie looked up at you as she slowly ran her hand along your shaft before licking the tip.

She obviously had no experience with this but you knew she was someone who was always confident to try things out and so let Chie lick the tip of your cock before she slowly wrapped her lips around the head and took more and more into her mouth.

Chie looked up at you as she engulfed your cock into her mouth before bringing her head back to the tip and then going back down again, her brown eyes staring into yours before closing as she started to bob her head whilst pressing her hands to the tree being you.

This wasn't the usual kind of meat that Chie would take into her mouth but she was finding herself to enjoy it as much as she usually would with other forms of meat.

You watched as Chie sucked your cock, putting in quite a lot of effort in orally serving you and you didn't let that go unappreciated.

You dared reach your hand into her hair and helped guid the momentum behind Chie's bobbing, slowing her down rather than speeding her uo as she was getting a little too into the blowjob she was giving you and her spittle was starting to create lewd noises as she also moaned around your cock.

"Mmph, meat" she moaned and you grew a little concerned that Chie would bite down but she looked up at you which showed she had some semblance of control.

Chie started to swirl her tongue around your cock as she sucked you off before she gripped the base and started jerking you off also with a twist in her hand, she was really trying to make you cum and it was clear due to the effort she was putting in.

Yes Chie puts a lot of effort into everything she does but she seems to be putting in that little extra just to make you cum.

"Chie" I suddenly groaned and she hollowed her cheeks as you released in her awaiting mouth, her brown eyes staring up into yours for a moment before shutting as she began gulping down you load and after the last drop was gone she lifted her mouth back with a gasp.

"There, that should make up for the kicks to the face" she said before standing up.

You went to ask if that meant this as all over but before you spoke, Chie spun your positions again so she was against the tree once more.

She reached up her skirt to the shorts she was wearing and looked to you with a small blush as she made a hole in front of her pussy and pulled her panties aside.

She looked to you and said for you to not look at her the way you was, the surprised expression on her face embarrassed her a little as she was surprised at how much she was wanting this herself. As she was sucking your cock she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

Now she just wanted to "train" with yiu as she originally suggested so she pressed ehr back to the tree and lifted a leg for you to catch.

You stepped forward between her legs and prodded Chie's pussy with your shaft before sliding yourself in.

This may have been her first time but her training had meant she had as little hymen as possible so even though there was a little pain it wasn't enough to warrant you halt.

You pressed yourself against Chie as yiu was fully embedded inside of her and she held you tight.

"Go" she spoke quietly and you slowly withdrew yourself to thrust into her again and Chie let out a soft moan that bright a glow to her cheeks as she found it a little embarrassing to let herself be this vulnerable before you.

Yes you've seen her vulnerable but this was Chie putting herself entirely in your hands, you was to dictate if she felt pain or pleasure and she was so happy taht you gave her the former. She may be gutsy and spunky but she still felt those feelings. 

She felt particular ones for you as well but due to her slight awkwardness to romance she hardly said anything, then again letting you have her first time must have been enough to show you just how she felt for you.

You did know, you leaned into Chie's shoudler and kissed her neck as you thrusted into her, making her moans softly as you took her gently. She may be gutsy and spunky but she was a girl and you was a guy, the two of you in the most intimate connecting possible even if it was out in the open.

You thrusted into Chie at a steady pace and she held you tight, her leg being held up by you so you could thrust deep into her pussy which contacted and loosened whenever you pulled back and thrusted back in. 

Your hand running through her bowl cut hair as you had sex with her against a tree.

Hardly a romantic venue but it was enough for the two of you.

Steadily the pace of your thrusts increased and so did the volume of Chie's moans as you even got a little rougher with her, not enough for discomfort but enough so she could really start to feel you moving inside her pussy.

"Chie" you hummed into her ear and she held you tighter than before, head over your shoulder as she began gasping with her hips rolling against yours as she moaned your name.

You got a bit more rougher with your thrusts which allowed you to push even deeper inside Chie as she began to grip down tightly around you and making you grunt from the effort you put into your movements as you lifted her second leg up to fully pin her to the tree.

You locked gazes as yiu was starting to fuck Chie more roughly and her mouth was angle with her moans, hands gripping your shoulders tight before she groaned and thought she couldn't keep herself from doing it before pushing her lips against yours in a kiss taht was more purposeful than the last.

Chie felt herself slack against you as your lips pursed to meld with hers, a warmth fluttering in her chest as she held you tight before breaking the kiss with an announcement that she was to cum.

It was a good thing that the park was empty and nobody was nearby otherwise they would have heard Chie, and then the loud moan that fell from her lips as she kicked her legs out whilst cummimg. Her orgasm being what triggered your own as you pushed as deep as you could into her tight snatch and let loose your load.

Chie's mouth was open with heavy breaths and a little drool falling form the corner as you filled her with your cum.

Then you set her feet back on the ground and pulled out which made her look to you breathless, confused and a little disappointed that you stopped before she let out a gasp as you spun her to fade away.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked before pursing her lisp shut as you made another hole in her shorts and moved her panties to the side again to give you access to her second entrance.

You looked into Chie's brown eyes as you prodded her anal hole before with a grunt from you and a whine from her, you pushed insdie her with no words being spoken. Her eyes shutting and her fists clenching against the bark before relaxing and her eyes opened with her mouth again.

You bent Chie forward a litre before before proceeding to thrust again and she was much more tighter her than in her pussy.

She was gripping down much tighter than before and her breaths quickly became shallow as you slowly jumped her rump, your hands holding her hips as you thrusted into her.

Chie bowed her heads with moans as you pressed against her, lips against her neck before on her lips as she turned to face you again. Your eyes locking as you began to get a little faster and even a little harder which caused Chie's breathing to become more ragged.

She moaned your name as she felt you fucking her faster and harder, beads of sweat running down her forehead as she asked you to ease up but you said that you was giving her a real test and she couldn't help but smile.

The two of you kissed again as you was really putting Chie through the wringer of pleasure, her hands clenching into knuckles that turned pale white as she tried to keep herself composed but then you grunted and pressed her fully against the tree and her eyes widened.

Chie barely held back the shout that threatened to escape her as you filled her second hold, pressed fully against her as she shook before you pulled and stepped back to catch your breath as she remained pressed to the tree for supports.

"Heh, hehe, that really was a test, you definitely put me through a workout" she joked as she caught her breath, commenting the sweat that she had worked up.

"I rarely manage to work up a sweat on my own, I'm glad I asked you to train with me" she said before blushing and facing you.

Chie took a few steadying breaths before looking into your eyes and lunging forward to kiss you.

"I want us to train like this again!" She said abruptly as the kiss ended, looking at yiu with a blush before suggesting that if you did do this with her again then maybe next time take it to your place as though she enjoyed it, she woudo prefer there not being a risk of getting caught.

"My place it is then" you said and Chie smiled before blushing a little as she pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist whilst pulling her skirt a little further down so the hole in her shorts weren't visible.

"Next time lets take off our clothes as well" she said with a small laugh which you joined in on as the two of you fixed your appearances before Chie said she would see you again the next day as she headed home but not until she gave you another quick kiss.

That really was the most intense training she had ever had, the first one in a while where she actually worked up a sweat.

Chie looked forward to the next session as did you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
